is this the future or just a new story?
by SonicLover89
Summary: after 4 years Chris has a way to go back and to see sonic again without him noticing that it's him because he has a way to go to Mobias and to see all of his friends once again for the last time (go check my profile for an update to any story)
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

**hello this will be my very first story so no hate but i would like advise. So in this story will be about sonic, Chris, Amy, knuckle, shadow, silver etc you get the point the plot is after 4 years Chris is**

**(also this chapter is going to be very shot and i am sorry)**

**thinking about seeing sonic again but will he?..LET'S FIND OUT ! **

Chapter 1: The arrival

A bright and sunny day in station square, Chris was working on a project in his lab until he was called up by Ella in the kitchen and so he went upstairs but he didn't find any food on the table "Mr. Chris your grandpa

wants you he's in the other room." she said "thanks, Ella" Chris said he went in when he came chuck told him to take a seat and said "Chris i know what you've been doing over the years and it's foolish you are to stop

this nonsense at once." Chris was dumbfounded "B-But why grandpa and how did you know, anyway." Chuck crossed his arms and closed his eyes and began to speak "because you know that you can't go to sonic's

world and i know that you've been doing this on how you behaved and how you miss him."he said with a little teardrop in his eyes "Y-YOU CAN'T STOP ME I WILL SE HIM AGAIN I WILL I WILL." Chris said shouting with

all his might "I CAN AND I WILL YOU WILL STOP YOU'ER PUTTING EVERYONE IN DANGER THE WORLD IN DANGER, AGAIN."Chuck said retaliating back Chris just gave in and left holding his tears not before saying "i

know that you miss tails."

In Mobias

Somewhere in tails's workshop tails is adding new features to the tornado and sonic is..well running in green hill knuckle's is on angel island and everyone doing their own stuff but tails was finished with the tornado

and hopped in in search for Dr. Eggman because they haven't seen him for 1 year and 7 months who knows what he could be up to he could be up to his new scheme for his plan to conquer the world but before all this

tails and the others and sonic have spotted some sort of Portals around recently and they had tried to investigate but they can't because it goes away and it also emits a light around it and a strange sound so back to

tails he lands in a forest to take a break from his mission for now and he spots something then a bright glow tails went to investigate"It must be either a Chaos emerald or one of those portals." the two tailed fox

thought to himself.

**Back in **

Chris went back down to his lab and slammed the door and slowly dropped to the ground crying after what happend and how he has to give up on the one thing he wants to do to see sonic again. He got back to his feet

again and continued his work and added a few things after all the failed attempts well failed to help fix that that would change him completely but he would still be himself "This shall prove them wrong about me" he

thought to himself and with that he finally did it but he needed to stabilise it he went to work ASAP not a single moment wasted not a single moment. He spent several hours on that machine just for a modification then

he put in details of sonic in a computer hooked up to the device possibly to help track sonic? when Chris finished putting data in and _something else_ he was _ready_ for a new adventure like the old times "Sonic, i'm

coming." he whispered to his lonely self and then he took one step and he could hear a loud noise behind him it was his parents and Chuck to only see him look back and to continue his way while crying with a smile

was it a smile for joy to get away or to try and look strong for sonic he took a deep breath and he was through the portal then a lock down happend Chuck rushed over to the computer to see if he could send Chris back

but it prevented him from doing so, that was his plan all along to prevent them from getting him back _Home, _he never wants to look back on the past now only what lies ahead of him now, what could go wrong his plan

was fool proof or could he have made a big mistake he had no time to think about what he was doing he was forced they would stop him he had no other choice but to go in and face Mobias for the very first time he just

couldn't wait to see sonic and everybody else too the more he though the happier he got and he got dizzier and dizzier and a blackout but he was calm he knew what he was doing he just needed to wait a little more for

it to happen.

**In Mobias with tails**

"_W-What is that or who is that?_" the twin tailed fox thought, he then arrived to just see a copper/bronze hedgehog on the ground unconscious "Hey are you OK?!" he asked worried for the hedgehog's well being he

got no answer he then decided to bring the copper/bronze hedgehog in the tornado and take him to get medical attention immediately so he went over to cream's house so they could take care of him. As soon

as tails brought a unconscious Mobian vanilla went to help him and cream helped out to and told tails that he is in good care now he then waved goodbye to cream and vanilla and he went back to finding Eggman. After

a while cheese brought a wet towel for the copper/bronze Mobian's head and after 5 hours he was waking up vanilla was aware and said "now dear don't try to get up you might hurt yourself now and we wouldn't want

that."she said with a smile on her face, the hedgehog looked around confused for a minute and then realised that he was in someones house but he didn't know who's house it was until he saw a face he saw a face

that he never seen before, vanilla was standing to the side of him and cream and cheese as well cream asked if the hedgehog was OK? he responded by saying "yeah i'm fine but where am i?" he asked out of curiosity

vanilla told him that he is in their house and that he was found in the forest after one of those portals vanished into thin air and he was lucky that it did any damage 'cause no one knows what they will or can do. the

hedgehog stood up and started to walk to the door before he exited cream told him that he still needs rest or you won't get any better, he looked back then turned around and said "i have had my rest but thanks i can

recover on my own now thank you for your help thank you." and he walked out and the door shut it was almost dark so he ran in the forest again and after running he climbed a tree and he took a bit a rest then got

back on his feet then ran to a lake and looked at himself for a moment and smiled at his reflection and he climbed another tree to sleep on where no one could see him and he slept.

**_The End of chapter 1_**

sorry that this one is short but i just want to see what people think of it just in case if it's bad

so that i should stop this but if everyone likes it or loves it i will make chapter 2 a bit more longer

thank you for reading my story


	2. Chapter 2:bumping into an old friend?

**Hi and welcome to the next chapter i forgot to mention that i might take a while cause like i said it will take a while to upload the next chapter because i'm making it longer than chapter 1 so please don't say "can you please hurry and make chapter..." or "pleases can you do more i love it please." it will affect me and the progress on the different chapters and when they will be publish**

**so with that said onto the story**

_Chapter 2: bumping into an old friend ?_

Sunrise was approaching and the mysterious hedgehog woke up "now then..." he said to himself "were should i head off to" then he heard a voice the voice of someone familiar like an Evil genius " " he

shouted in his thought and without a second to loose he ran at an extreme speed but he stayed hidden and he was eavesdropping on his conversation "oh-ho ho ho ho ho now that my brilliant plan was working i just

need a guinea pig to test it." he bragged to his-self "then sonic will be destroyed thanks to the phantom ruby and infinite i have a new plan to destroy him once and for all ha ha ha ha oh-ho ho ho ho." the hedgehog

had an idea if he wanted to get sonic then he would need a test subject maybe he should see the plan first and try and warn sonic about it so he started to change colour to a darker blue with white stripes on the top of

his quills and he walked over to Eggman with a bit of cockiness and told him that he has heard his plan to destroy sonic and that he wants to destroy him and that he can be the test subject to his machine and help him

but in return for his loyalty he would keep him notified of the little detail so he can improvise on "Their" plan to stop that speedy hedgehog Eggman hesitated but agreed to his terms and they began the plan (and some

backup plans) to help rule over the world and to rid of that speedy blue hedgehog so they planed to trick sonic and some sacrifices for it to work and so they began to take action in the plan. In a nearby town sonic was

in town it was peaceful he was only passing by and since he was the only hedgehog (except Amy) he saw the copper/bronze hedgehog and he wanted to greet him and he did just that "hiya pal what's up" he started

with "nothing you?" they were talking for a while and got to know each other for a bit and sonic saw a wrist band or device on his wrist and asked about it "oh uh that it is..uh..something that i use or a GPS i'm an

inventor but i keep it to myself." he told the hero "well i gotta head off now i guess i'll see you around and maybe you can visit more often or i can visit you" the copper/bronze hedgehog said sonic asked for his name

and he told him that his name was mystic, mystic the hedgehog and with that all said sonic only ran for a few seconds to only hear explosions and cries for help and screams he looked back to see Eggmans' robots

chasing mystic into a dead end and saying "priority 1-3C4: capture the subject." he knew that meant no good if mystic was being chased for Eggman's evil purpose so he swiftly took out the robots and told mystic to

run and get far away as possible and

he tried but it's what the robots wanted so they could capture him so mystic threw a little thing that showed a dot that was moving it was a GPS signal to track him he was counting on sonic to save him because he

feared the worse could happen him sonic had to save the towns people then figure out a plan to save his new buddy, sonic then called for backup (thanks to tails) and they came less than a few minutes and helped to

destroy some robots and the towns people cheered when they were saved but sonic wasn't happy or had any time to celebrate and headed off to where one of the robots took mystic away "sonic where are you going?"

asked tails and Amy he told them long-story-short i met a guy a hedgehog and we talked and before i could leave he was being targeted by the robots and i tried to save him but the plan to trick me to leave him

alone.." sonic couldn't finish his eyes were filling up with tears but he tried to hold them back Tails put his hand on sonic's shoulder and promise to save the hedgehog as a team they just need to find Eggman but where

to start? maybe they could try and follow the weak signal of the beacon and that weak signal lead up to the forest so his base had to be there.

**so like chapter 2 in my jak and daxter story i'm cuting this short why you may be asking when i had the "original" chapter 2 i didn't save and i lost a **_BIG_** amount of hours spent making a cool scene so i just gave it a rest for a bit and when i found jak and daxter i decided to make a story on it happy now i had to come out of a story to read to finish (i'm not saying this in a mean tone) i had had no sleep while reading and finishing this while i'm writing this down as you are reading this (if you even bothered to:|) so tough luck you'll have to wait a bit for the next chapter buh-bye**


	3. Q&A (send questions)and update

It's odd to see sonic cry over someone he just met you must be thinking just met well this is just gonna be a Q/A post here so if you got any questions please send me a message and i'll try to answer them follow the story to keep up with the updates and more and the deadline is going be on the 20.8.20 so here you are i'm being nice giving you that much time especially for the new comers from the US, UK, Australia and more i must say this though your support and cheers encourage me to continue this because this is just practice for my writing skills plus i haven't posted for a while because i haven't really felt like myself but you guys help me through it and i also haven't started the chapter 3 for my sonic story sorry alright any question ask away and the characters will answer bye for now i'll be waiting (and starting that chapter now) bye send in support i _**WILL**_ need it ok bye now love you guys


	4. chapter 3 trailerpreview

**Sorry this has taken so long I hope you can forgive me it's just that I have 2 stories to do at the same time witch can be difficult obviously also I know that I have spelling errors I'll try to improve and I would appreciate it if you guys favourite this if you like it and leave reviews so I can improve it in the future**

**Enough said enjoy the chapter 3 preview**

_Chapter 3: Escape (Preview/Trailer)_

**Inside Eggmans base**

"so, how is it going with your "invention", doc?" Mystic asked the sphere-shaped man and he only responded by giving him a glare and continuing what he was doing "It's coming along swell and since we made a deal I think instead of you I think I'll use sonic instead." Eggman said as he begun to laugh a bit at the thought. Mystic looked in horror but not by actions, but his eyes did they showed nervousness, fear and scared of what will come of sonic the hedgehog. He cleared his throat "I-I'll be working on some of those upgrades then, shall I doctor? He only got an annoyed grunt off the old fat man and the dark-cyan coloured hedgehog walked away with the tip of his quills spiking up at each step he took "I'll show you I am NOT as worthless as you think DOCTOR." His back was against the wall and he began to slide down until he...hit the floor and broke down like he was remembering something of his past "I'm not worthless, I'm not worthless, I'm not worthless I won't let you down I promise." He whispered to himself as water ran down the side of his cheek then out of the blue he felt pain in his left eye he covered it with his hand as he growled in pain it was nothing like he experienced before as his eye hurt more and more as the pain grew he closed his eye to distract him from the pain but when he opened his eye he saw his other hand glitching?

**(Next scene)**

**"SONIC"** sonic could hear a worried shriek from a familiar voice not too far and all he could see was legs in front of him while laughter was filling the room, then all of a sudden he could hear bullets and lasers being fired and he felt someone pick him up not long after what he was hearing and then darkness engulfed him and sonic could not remember a thing past that. During the time that sonic was unconscious sonics' friends came to his and mystic's aid together they put up a good attack against the robots and security lasers, but as all life forms they can't keep it up for long due to exhaustion so they had to make a quick rescue for mystic and make an exit. Just what Dr Ivo Robotnik wanted.


End file.
